


Cita de Navidad

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, HispanicWeek2020, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Este año, Navidad sorprenderá a mucha gente. Incluso a Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hispanic Week 2020





	Cita de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto más que diversión.  
> ¡Felices fiestas!

Después de un largo día de carrera por las calles de Londres, Sherlock y John llegaron a casa exhaustos. Respiraron en el rellano de la escalera y John rompió en una carcajada contagiosa. Sherlock se pasó la lengua entre los labios. Le vio subir los escalones y le siguió de cerca. Cuando entraron en el salón, su vista se desvió hacia el calendario que John tanto había insistido en poner sobre la chimenea. Con un gesto de desagrado volvió a fijarse en su compañero, que ya se estaba quitando el abrigo.

—Nos vamos —le dijo, colocándoselo de nuevo. John se revolvió con gemidos de protesta.

—Estoy cansado, Sherlock. —Pero ya no había nadie en la sala que lo escuchase.

Bajó las escaleras con los labios ceñidos y las cejas bajas, viendo la espalda de Sherlock subir y bajar en cada escalón. Cuando salió, un taxi pasó a su lado, pero este siguió caminando. John sacudió la cabeza. Desconcertado, aceleró el paso y se puso a la par.

—¿Vamos andando?

—Sí, está cerca. Tus piernas lo aguantarán.

—Mis piernas están perfectamente —replicó. Recibió una sonrisa de medio lado y nada más durante kilómetros.

Cuando llegaron al local, a John llevaban pesándole las piernas más de media hora. Reconoció el interior nada más verlo por la ventana. Estaba bastante lleno. Sherlock entró sin dudarlo. Él levantó la cabeza hacia el letrero: Angelo’s.

—¿En serio? —musitó.

Bajó la vista y se sorprendió al ver la puerta abierta. Al fondo, Sherlock hablaba con Angelo. Entró pensando que tramaba algo y mantuvo ese pensamiento en la distancia, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. El gesto de la cabeza del detective le hizo mirar hacia la mesa que había visto desde la calle. Sonrió sutil. Recordaba esas vistas perfectamente.

Se sentó de espaldas a la ventana y giró la cabeza para mirar por ella. Sintió una presencia al otro lado de la mesa, pero no se giró. “All I want for Christmas is you” sonó entonces por toda la estancia. Juntó las manos, se delineó la cara, cerró los ojos y las dejó caer sobre la mesa. Se echó para atrás en la silla y miró hacia la de enfrente. Su compañero mantenía los ojos fijos en él y la boca cerrada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sherlock?

—Mirarte —dijo sin pestañear—. Tendrás que ser más específico.

El contacto visual fue interrumpido por una vela, extensión del dueño del restaurante. La encendió y susurró _Así es más romántico_. John recordaba esa frase con claridad. Una de dos: o estaba teniendo un “déjà vu” o algo aún más extraño estaba pasando. Sherlock miraba por la ventana, sosteniéndose el mentón con el puño. El perfil había cambiado en diez años. Se veía más maduro, con algunas arrugas en la frente y bajo los párpados. Un plato de espaguetis le devolvió a la mesa.

—Perdona, yo… —Levantó el índice.

—He sido yo —con la voz grave, Sherlock volvió a mirarle—. Verás, John —carraspeó.

—¿Comerás esta vez? —Le ofreció una porción de espaguetis directamente del tenedor.

Sherlock relajó la mandíbula y se los comió de un bocado. John dio otra pinchada para él mismo mientras observaba entre el infinito y el sonrojo de su acompañante, de nuevo en la ventana.

—¿Otro? —preguntó, apuntándole con el tenedor. El detective sacudió la cabeza sin desviar la vista. El doctor siguió comiendo hasta que pudo ver su reflejo en el plato. Volvió a Sherlock. No había movido ni un músculo desde la última palabra. —¿Tienes novio?

Este se giró, abriendo los ojos y entrecerrándolos enseguida. Por un segundo eterno mantuvieron la mirada con seriedad. Entonces el detective sonrió.

—¿Novio? Podría decirse así.

—Y olvidaste su regalo de Navidad.

—Yo nunca olvidaría eso, John.

—Entonces olvidaste que era Navidad, ¿verdad?

Sherlock se mordió el interior del labio. Bajó la vista al mantel y volvió a sus ojos. Angelo retiró el plato y colocó dos cajas en su lugar, una grande rectangular con envoltorio satinado y otra debajo, del mismo tamaño, más cuadrada y con un estampado navideño. John ubicó la primera enfrente y dejó la otra donde estaba. El detective cerró las manos sobre ella.

—¿Tanto te gusta la camisa morada?

—Yo la rompí, yo la compro. De hecho —dijo levantando su caja— me has regalado un magnífico suéter navideño que seguramente adores quitarme.

—Qué descarado, Dr. Watson —siseó el detective, cantando las palabras con una sonrisa pícara. Tragó y cambió la expresión y el tono—. ¿Sabes, John? Quería repetir nuestra primera cena. Después de diez años siento que…

—No —negó John, también con la cabeza. Sherlock arrugó la frente—. No hay que repetir nada. Está todo bien. —Le tomó de la mano justo enfrente y giró el anillo con el pulgar—. Tenemos tarta.

Sorteando las mesas, se acercó una tarta de nata de la mano de Angelo. Sin ningún adorno, chocolate o guinda. La cobertura era tal que el bizcocho de debajo ni siquiera se veía. Colocó dos platos de postre con sus correspondientes cucharillas. Sherlock lo ignoró todo. Pasó un dedo por el lado y se lo llevó a la boca. John cortó un trozo generoso sin bajar los labios.

—¿Y cuándo has hablado con Angelo? —dijo el detective, tapándose la boca llena.

—Esta mañana, antes de hacer la compra. Por si te olvidabas. —Levantó la cucharilla llena y Sherlock la devoró sin pensárselo. Tragó y preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Y qué me regalarás el año que viene?

—Con lo que me ha costado la camisa, es tu regalo de Navidad de los próximos cinco años —sentenció John, y siguió comiendo ante los mismos ojos de hacía ya diez años.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Viernes. Fingir una cita.  
> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense y, de nuevo, felices fiestas!


End file.
